Bathed in Crimson
by A-soul-scream
Summary: Sometimes, it's best not to know the truth, But once you find out, there's no such thing as taking it back. You'll have to cross the mist to get over it... "You took something precious away from me, and now I am merely returning the favor." Rated T for violence, blood and swearing in later chapters. Slight Fubuki x OC


**Rain: Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Well, I'm here to post a new story. Hopefully, I can make up for the deleted ones and all. I just... want to make them better and all.**

**Umeki: We hope you enjoy this new story.**

**Fubuki: Dark elements and all, but we hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inazuma Eleven nor any of its characters. All I own are my OCs, Umeki, Amaya, a few others that may appear in the story and of course, the plot. **

* * *

Darkness engulfed the sky as night came. At times like this, everyone in the area of Inazuma Town knew it'd be best not to be out; a few incidents have occurred the past year. Three murders have taken place since, and the authorities have not gotten any evidence regarding the killer. All they knew was the fact the perpetrator would leave his or her victims in a crucified position bleeding to death, supported by a sets of knives and a note would always appear.

_'You took something precious away from me, and now I am merely returning the favor.'_

_"Umeki, you're nuts. If you get killed by whoever the guy is, do you expect me to avenge you?" _The said teen's friend, Amaya said on the other line of the phone as she casually took a stroll along the streets of the place.

"I can take care of myself, hopefully." The brunette scoffed softly. "I'm not THAT stupid to get myself slaughtered."

_"You better be certain, or if I hear your name on the news, you're getting a handful of nagging from me once I head to the other side, got it?"_

And with that, her good friend had hung up. A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped on her tracks; the air had gotten cooler all of a sudden. Cautiously, she turned, only to see a gray and white cat pass head to an alley. Its colors reminded her of a friend of hers who had gone missing for almost two years now. Whether he was still dead or alive, she was unsure, but she felt as if things have gone wrong since then. Sure the murders took place, but that wasn't exactly it.

A gut feeling told her she already knew the killer, but she didn't want to believe it. Not now, not ever in her whole life; it made sense to her though as the killings took place months after he left. But to think that someone so sweet, so polite, so kind would ever do such a thing is just-

"To be out this late is a foolish deed, my dear. Tell me, how would you like to be put to sleep?"

The sadistic tone brought her shivers to her very core. With slight reluctance, she brought out a hunter's knife as she tried to look for the source of the voice. A mad cackle rang in her ears as she kept glancing back and forth. A hand covered her mouth in a flash, causing her to squirm under her assailant's grasp. She needed to do her best to escape this. About to attempt to stab the figure by the leg, she was fortunately successful, but it wasn't enough to make him or her let go of the female.

"Feisty, are we?" Eventually the assailant had let go of her, going in front of her swiftly and pinning her against the wall.

Such gave Umeki a better look at the figure now. From the person's build, she then concluded that the individual was male. His voice was harsh, cold and rough. He wore a dark gray hoodie, black pants, dark gloves and sneakers; his face hair was hidden due to his hood and a surgical mask. Her hazel hues observed him as he took the hunter's knife she used against him off his leg. It caused him to wince and growl from the pain, but it was as if he had gone through worse, thus, being able to withstand it.

"... Could you be the culprit?" She asked.

No response. He pointed the knife to her throat, his eyes glowed orange in what seemed to be rage and great hatred. She looked at them intently, as they seemed very familiar to her. But for such to be would be impossible as the man who supposedly had those eyes was killed three years ago in an incident along with his parents, causing the sole living member of the family to live a life of grief. As the staring continued, the man later dropped the knife; the expressions in his eyes softened as he let go of her once again.

The sound of a police car caused both of them to break from their trance. Umeki took hold of his hand and began to lead him to her place; despite the assault, despite nearly getting killed, her mind was telling her to simply follow whatever comes to mind first.

* * *

Arriving to her apartment, her companion was rather woozy from the blood loss. She gestured him to take a seat by the couch, not giving a damn if he'll stain the place with his blood. She got the first aid kit in her bedroom and went to him right after that. She cut the side of his pants, revealing the stab wound. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as she thought, but it was still a wound; it can get infected, or even cause his death if they neglected the injury.

As she began to cleanse the wound and treat it, her assailant remind silent, observing her carefully at every move she made. He winced upon feeling her tighten the bandage, she's made on the affected area. To think she'd do all this for him was just so outrageous. Does she not recall the fact that he was actually planning to make her a victim? From the looks of it, not at all.

"There we go," She stated, pouring alcohol on her hands after finishing up.

He cleared his throat. "You're insane, you know that? To have a murderer in your place, aren't you scared at all? I can kill you at any moment I please."

"Well, you're not doing anything right now." She replied, leaning back on the couch. "And besides, you're still human, so yeah..."

His statement made her clarify that he indeed was the serial killer the authorities have been searching for. The only thing that questioned her from here was why he hesitated to make her a victim. That, and why he felt like a friend of hers, or an acquaintance she hasn't seen in a long time... But his eyes deemed otherwise though, unless... The doctors did say there was a slight problem with...

"Shirou...?" She stammered out, hesitantly slipping the hood off his head.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she scooted away. There was no mistaking it. Those spiky silver locks that gleam in the moonlight, his eyes stopped glowing from bright orange to turn into their natural color, blue-gray like the sky during a snowstorm. She couldn't say it was a dream; everything felt real. After all, seeing is believing... All the said teen did was gaze at her, holding her by the wrist.

To deny this happening would be something childish to do.

* * *

**Rain: Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Leave a review or favorite if you want more~**


End file.
